


For the First Time

by storywriter17



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter17/pseuds/storywriter17
Summary: The signing of the contract.





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> DRABBLE: 100 words, excluding the title. 2 March, 2016

We went there together.  
Scott signed first.  
Then Murdoch.  
But when it was my turn the old man remembered.  
“That last name should read John Madrid, not Lancer”.  
He didn’t like the words—I could tell.  
He said them thinking it was what I wanted.  
The lawyer went to make the change.  
It wouldn’t take but a minute.  
And it didn’t, because I stopped him.  
Shoot, I didn’t like Murdoch’s words either.  
So I said, “No—let it stand.”  
And for the first time I signed my real name.  
And for the first time I saw my father’s real smile.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The dialogue in this drabble comes from the pilot movie, The Homecoming, and the script by Samuel A. Peeples.


End file.
